


Plaything

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic wants to be used up.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 46
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, 18+ only!!!  
> A very special thanks to Wildfire86 for beta reading. If you haven't checked her stuff out, I suggest that you do! Its all great stuff.   
> Characters are aged up. Enjoy!

Sonic sighs as he sits on the bed. Shadow should be home soon, but Sonic hates waiting. He walks over to the nightstand where his phone is. Shadow said he'd be here in 10 nearly 15 minutes ago. It's so rare for the hybrid to be late. Sonic sighs again before sitting down in his previous spot, at the middle of the bottom edge of the bed.

Sonic's excited. He's excited to have Shadow home, to have Shadow use him as he sees fit.

Sonic first realized that he liked the idea of being used a few weeks ago. Shadow had just gotten off work, and his mood was sour. It had been a tough day and he wasn't happy. Ever the hero, Sonic took it upon himself to help Shadow's mood and satisfy his partner. 

After sucking Shadow off, Sonic found himself with Shadow atop him, fucking him from behind while Sonic was on all fours. Nothing out of the ordinary. But when Shadow got rougher, wilder than he usually allowed himself to be, something sparked in Sonic's mind. Shadow was using him to meet an end, to make himself feel good. And Sonic didn't mind that one bit.

Sonic liked being a tool for Shadow's pleasure.

Afterwards, Shadow apologized for the rough treatment. Sonic let his love know that it was more than alright, as he had enjoyed himself fully. He was still high from his realization, and was ready to repeat the experience. He had told Shadow right then and there that he liked being used a bit. Shadow had given him a curious look - a mixture of intrigue and something dark - before he schooled his features into something blank. Sonic had hoped that Shadow would take a hint and do it again.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen again. Each time they had sex after that, Shadow was the same loving, attentive partner he usually is. Shadow took his time, making sure that Sonic felt good before Shadow reached his own peak. While Sonic adores this - he's never been so cared for in his life - he needs something else. He needs one good, rough fuck to get it out of his system. At least for a while.

Sonic needs Shadow to fuck him as if he were nothing but a toy. He needs Shadow to use his body to seek his own pleasure, to not worry about Sonic's. He needs Shadow to be rough, wild, uncontrolled. So when Shadow had texted him midday that work has been awful, Sonic knew what to ask for. 

Sonic is as nervous as he is excited. He knows that Shadow is so gentle during sex because he's afraid of being too much. Shadow has told Sonic before that he sometimes feels like a wild animal when he gets too worked up. Shadow is afraid of hurting Sonic, of being too rough and uncontrolled. But Sonic knows Shadow would never hurt him. 

Sonic can take more than Shadow thinks he can handle. Shadow may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but Sonic can keep up with him just fine in all other aspects. Why would this one be any different? Besides, Sonic trusts Shadow with his life. He knows for a fact that if he were to express that he were uncomfortable or in pain Shadow would stop immediately. Shadow doesn't give himself enough credit. 

Sonic's ears flick as he hears the front door open.  _ Finally _ . Sonic waits eagerly, listening to Shadow's heavy steps. The hybrid must be real irritated if he forgot to take off his skates at the door. Shadow walks in with a sigh, before stopping in the doorway, jaw dropping. Sonic's smile is sly, because he knows exactly what has Shadow so shocked. 

Sonic sits on the bed, legs together and back straight. He's completely naked, a sight that always riles Shadow up. He's freshly showered, fur soft and shiny. He's used a leave in conditioner for his quills, leaving them looking extra shiny and healthy. He's also wearing Shadow's favorite cologne, something light and fresh and smelling faintly of citrus. 

Sonic looks good and he knows it.

"Welcome home, babe," Sonic purrs. He gives Shadow his best bedroom eyes, loving the way he hears Shadow's breath hitch. "I've been waiting for you."

Shadow closes the door behind him before stalking over to Sonic and leaning down to kiss him roughly. _Chaos_ _yes_ , that's what he needs. Shadow pulls away and Sonic chases his lips. Shadow chuckles.

"This is certainly a great way to make me feel better."

Sonic smiles smugly. Shadow has no idea how good he's going to feel. "I aim to please."

Shadow kisses him again, tilting Sonic's head so he may deepen their kiss. Sonic opens his mouth eagerly, tail wagging when Shadow's tongue slips into his willing mouth. Shadow explores him thoroughly, massaging Sonic's tongue with his own. He pulls away to nip at Sonic's lips, then to kiss at Sonic's neck. Sonic tilts his head back, giving his lover better access. Now that they've started, it's time to take the dive.

"Hey, Shadow?" Shadow hums in acknowledgement as he places open mouth kisses to Sonic's neck. "I want you to use me."

Shadow stills, standing up straight slowly. His expression is blank and unreadable, making Sonic nervous. "Excuse me?"

Sonic speaks slowly, almost as if trying not to startle Shadow. "I want - no, need - you to use me. Fuck me like I'm your toy."

Sonic hears Shadow gulp, even though his expression hasn't changed. How curious. Sonic leans back, putting his chest and stomach on display in a way he knows Shadow will like. "You want to, don't you?"

Shadow straightens up further, before rubbing the inhibitor ring on his right wrist. A nervous tick. "That wouldn't be wise."

Sonic smiles wide. Shadow's nervous. Surely he wants this too? But Sonic needs to be sure. "Answer the question, Shadow."

Shadow stays silent for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity. Then he sighs, shoulders sagging before he whispers, "I do."

Sonic feels thrilled. "Then take me."

Shadow's eyes go dark. Even so, he's still hesitant. "But I don't want to hurt you."

Sonic sits up and shakes his head. "You'd never hurt me. I can take it, baby." 

Shadow doesn't look convinced. Sonic means to change that. "You always take care of me, let me do this for you. You don't give yourself or me enough credit. I can handle you. You deserve to let go every once in a while. I know you'd never hurt me, but we can even use a safe word, if you want."

Shadow contemplates that. After a moment he nods. "OK, safe word. The usual?" 

Sonic nods. "Pineapple it is."

"Ground rules?" 

Sonic winks and puts his hands on Shadow's hips. "I got none. Do what you want with me."

Shadow groans. "You can't just say shit like that, love." 

Sonic giggles. He loves working Shadow up. "So what do you want from me? I'm all yours."

Shadow licks his lips, the way he looks down at Sonic is hot as hell. "Spread your legs for me." 

Sonic scoots back and does so, placing his bare feet on the bed. His legs are spread wide, his entrance and hardening pouch on full display. He hears Shadow gasp and he bites his lip.

"I didn't want you to have to work me open." 

Shadow groans again, eyes not leaving the butt plug. He looks up at Sonic, eyes half lidded and full of lust. "Let's get right to it then."

Shadow removes his gloves and tosses them into the laundry bin. It's an impressive shot and Sonic means to say so, but Shadow starts speaking first.

"I want to hear you. Be loud for me." 

Sonic nods with a grin. He can definitely do that. 

"Let me take control. You're my toy, so lay there and take it."

Sonic feels warmth pool in his stomach and his dick starts to slip out. That was  _ hot _ . Normally sex is push and pull between them, both putting in equal work. For him to not give it his all will be new, but he can't say he isn't looking forward to it.

"Yes, sir."

Shadow grins, and it's a sharp thing. Shadow grabs the base of the plug, pulling it out partially before pushing it back in. There is a wet squelch as he does so. Sonic may have overdone it with the lube, but he doubts either of them will complain when they get to it. Sonic begins to pant, and his dick fully slips out of its sheath. As good as this feels, Sonic needs more. He needs Shadow filling him up.

"Baby, please. I need you."

Shadow clicks his tongue with a shake of his head. "Be quiet. You'll take what I give you."

Sonic lets out a breathy moan. Shadow's really getting into this. He's commanding, a touch selfish. Sonic loves it. 

After a few minutes, Shadow slowly pulls out the plug completely, and Sonic nearly whines at the loss. What he's about to get will be so much better.

Shadow wastes no time and lifts up Sonic’s ass, lining up his cock with Sonic's entrance. Their bed is raised high enough that Shadow can stand comfortably while giving Sonic what they both need. Without warning Shadow thrusts in, pushing in his entire length in one go.

Sonic's back arches off the bed and he yelps in surprise. Normally the hybrid would wait for Sonic to adjust, but not now. No, Shadow fucks him hard and fast immediately, leaving Sonic to get used to the sensation as he's pounded into. Shadow adjusts his legs so he's nearly bent in half, knees coming up to his chest.

Sonic moans, hips coming up to meet Shadow's before his lover grips his hips tight, stilling them. "I said to lay there and take it, so that's what you're going to do. Got it?"

Sonic bites his lip and nods, trying to lay back and enjoy the ride. It's harder than he expected to not seek out his own pleasure, but it turns him on further, somehow. It's a delicious thought that he can only get what Shadow chooses to give.

And Shadow is really giving it to him. Shadow's cock pistons in and out of Sonic, the ridges of his length dragging down velvety walls and making Sonic's toes curl. He pants and mewls, gasping out his lover's name. Shadow's grip on his hips is almost painfully tight in the best way. Shadow guides Sonic's body onto his dick with each thrust, and it makes Sonic feel powerless. It's a turn on. 

Shadow leans forward slightly and the change sets Sonic's world on fire. Shadow abuses his prostate relentlessly. Sonic grips at the sheets below him, moaning out Shadow's name. He forces his eyes open - he's not sure when they closed - and takes in Shadow's face. 

Sonic feels as if he may cum from the sight alone.

Shadow's teeth are bared, pupils blown wide. Sonic can hardly see the crimson in them. They're filled with lust and possessiveness, and Sonic feels his heart leap. Shadow's tan lips part and Sonic licks his own at the sight. A low growl escapes the hybrid's throat, and then those lips are forming words.

"Tell me who you belong to." Shadow's voice is deep and gravelly, more so than usual. Sonic shivers before giving Shadow what they both want.

"I'm yours, Shadow. I belong to you." 

Pleased, Shadow smiles and thrusts even harder. Sonic squeaks at the treatment. He throws his head back, gripping the sheets even tighter. He may damn well tear them if this keeps up. 

Shadow's pace grows erratic, and Sonic knows he's close. Without warning, Shadow barks out his name and fills him with cum. Sonic groans at the hot feel of being filled by his lover's seed. For a moment all that can be heard is their heavy breathing, pants filling the room.

Sonic is painfully hard, and he wants release but he refrains from touching himself. If Shadow wants him to cum, the hybrid will take matters into his own hands. Sonic nearly drools at the thought.

Shadow pulls out and Sonic hisses at the sensation. He isn't given much time to think on how empty he feels before he is maneuvered and flipped over. Confused, Sonic is now laying on his stomach, legs hanging off the bed. He's practically bent over. 

"Shadow?" 

Shadow doesn't answer him with words. 

Shadow enters him again roughly, pulling on Sonic's head quills as he does so. Sonic lets out a choked scream, tears pricking in his eyes. The pain is pleasure, and Sonic only grows more excited when Shadow doesn't let go.

After a few moments Shadow's pace changes. He goes slow and hits deep, making Sonic's eyes roll back. It's somehow still rough, Sonic's body being pounded into the mattress at a slow pace. Sonic whimpers when Shadow removes his hand from Sonic's quills. 

That hand instead grabs his tail, and pulls.  _ Hard _ . Sonic screams again, voice feeling raw. He must have been more vocal than he realized, for him to be feeling this way. He feels pride, knowing that he's being a good plaything. Shadow slaps his ass and Sonic sobs. He wants to cum so bad, he's desperate for it. His dick rubs on the mattress below him, but the friction isn't enough.

Sonic focuses on the grunts and growls coming from behind him. Shadow groans out his name and Sonic feels like he may snap. Shadow stops toying with Sonic's tail to reach under him and grab his dick. Sonic cries out in relief. Tears fall from his cheeks and his eyes widen in surprise. Is he really crying?

Sonic moves a hand from where it's been gripping the sheets and wipes his tears, but they don't stop. Shadow stops immediately, and pets Sonic's head with one hand, relaxing his grip on Sonic's hip with the other. 

"Angel, are you alright? Is this too much?"

Sonic laughs, because he feels good. More than good. These aren't tears of sadness or pain. Sonic is overwhelmed with relief and pleasure. "I'm good, Shadow. It just feels that  _ good _ . I can explain later, but for now keep going, baby."

"Are you sure?" Shadow stills sounds worried and Sonic rolls his eyes. Luckily Shadow can't see that. 

"I haven't said the safe word, so we're good to go. Use me."

Shadow doesn't need to be told twice. 

He starts out slow, making sure Sonic truly is ok. When Sonic groans and pushes his hips back, Shadow's pace quickens. Before long he's slamming into Sonic's body again, making the hero choke on his moans. Shadow grips Sonic's hip with one hand, the other hand coming back to his dick.

Shadow pumps his hand in time with his thrusts. The stimulation is too much after Sonic's pleasure building for so long. He cums with a scream of Shadow's name, tears falling from his cheeks once more.

Shadow growls, and grips Sonic's other hip. He moves even faster, and Sonic swears he sees stars. He can't hold on for much longer. He's spent. But Shadow still needs him, is still using him. The thought nearly makes Sonic's dick hard again. 

Shadow groans out Sonic's name, and a second later he pulls out, painting Sonic's back and ass with cum. Sonic whimpers, thoroughly fucked and claimed, inside and out. 

Sonic breathes heavy, and he hears Shadow do so as well. Shadow turns Sonic over, so he's laying on his back. 

"Babe, the sheets," Sonic protests weakly. But Shadow pays him no heed. Instead he leans down and kisses Sonic gently, deeply. It's a stark contrast to what they were just doing. Sonic finds it sweet. 

"Thank you." Shadow says this against his lips before licking Sonic's lips. "I needed that."

"Did I do good?" Sonic asks. He needs to know that he made Shadow feel good, that he was a good plaything for his love.

"You were amazing, you truly are my angel." Sonic giggles and kisses Shadow's cheek. 

"I'm always happy to serve." 

Shadow hums, standing up and licking his lips. "I'd love that. If you want to do this again?" 

Sonic snorts and sits up. "Was that not obvious?"

Shadow rolls his eyes with a smile, before scooping Sonic up in his arms. He heads to the bathroom and Sonic rubs his cheek on Shadow's chest. "Let's get you cleaned up. After that we can eat dinner, though it's probably cold by now."

Sonic raises an eyeridge. "Is that what took you so long?" 

Shadow sets Sonic down on the counter, before running the water for a shower. "Yes. I brought you chili dogs to make up for the fact that I'd likely be an ass for the rest of the night. Luckily thanks to you, I'm in a much better mood."

Sonic grins. "Thanks, babe. I'm glad I could be of service to you." 

Shadow steps in between Sonic's legs, wrapping his arms around Sonics midsection. "Who do you belong to?"

Sonic's smile turns sly. "I'm yours," he purrs, "all yours." Sonic grabs Shadow's face and kisses him slow, in a way he knows will rile his lover up. Shadow groans, pulling Sonic closer to him.

Sonic pulls away, eyes half lidded. "So use me again tonight?" He's sore from earlier, but he can take more. He can take all Shadow has to give.

Shadow smirks, eyes full of promise. "Bet on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to save this for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't resist! Hope you like having this treat early ;)  
> Again, special thanks to Wildfire86 for beta reading!

Sonic feels his phone vibrate in his quills. It happens once, then twice, then multiple times in a row. He frowns. Who could be contacting him right now? He's out on lunch with most of his friends, and if it were important his communicator is the way to reach him. 

Sonic pulls out his phone and his eyes widen at the contact. It's Shadow that's calling him. It's odd, because Shadow is at work. Plus Sonic let him know that he would be hanging out with friends, and Shadow will normally give him space when that is the case. Sonic steps away from his friends with an apology and heads out to the restaurant's patio. There aren't any patrons outside as it's not a sunny day, so Sonic doesn't need to worry about disturbing anyone.

"Hey, Shadow! What's up?"

Sonic hears Shadow sigh, long and deep. He must be having a rough day. "I know you're with friends, but I'm on my lunch break and I just wanted to hear your voice. I won't keep you long."

Sonic hums sympathetically. "I'm sorry, baby. How can I help?" Sonic has an idea…

"You could do what you did last time, if you're willing." 

Sonic's eyes widen. Is Shadow talking about what he thinks the hybrid is talking about? Are they really thinking the same thing? "What do you mean by last time?"

Sonic bites his his lip, waiting eagerly. He hears Shadow huff out a soft laugh before he says low, "Let me use you."

Sonic feels a rush of heat and he has to hold back a groan. Shadow and him  _ are _ on the same page, and it makes Sonic excited. He figured he would have to surprise Shadow before they did that again. It's been weeks since Shadow last used him like nothing more than a plaything.

"I can do that for you," Sonic purrs. "What do you need from me?"

Shadow sighs in relief, mumbling, "Thank fuck." Then silence for a few moments, enough that Sonic checks his phone to see if Shadow had hung up. 

"Be ready when I get home, like last time. I'll have a surprise for you." Shadow's voice is dark and full of promise and it makes Sonic shiver. 

"You don't need to worry about me, this is all for you," Sonic says quietly. He wants to be of use, to be used as a relief for his love. His pleasure is secondary.

"I know you love this as much as I do, so I wouldn't call this worrying about you. Let's just say I found a way to make it more enjoyable for the both of us."

"Oh?" Sonic's tail wags in excitement. "What do you have in mind?" 

"That's a secret, hedgehog. Now get back to your friends, I'll see you later." 

Sonic sighs in disappointment. The suspense is going to kill him! "Alright, I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Sonic presses his phone to his lips after Shadow hangs up. He takes a minute or two to compose himself before heading back to his friends. It would do no good to head back there all riled up.

But Sonic is distracted when he goes back. Memories of the last time Shadow had his way with him flash in his mind, making it difficult for him to keep his composure. He's excited for tonight, and the surprise that Shadow has planned. And gods, the  _ surprise _ . What could it possibly be? 

Sonic's mind tries to supply what it may be, but everything he comes up with doesn't seem right. He has plenty of things that he  _ hopes _ for, and Shadow has the uncanny ability to guess what Sonic wants a lot of the time…

After lunch and hanging out for a few hours, Sonic rushes home. He runs up the stairs and scrambles to get his clothes off once in their room. Sonic skips the shower, as he took one that morning. He grooms himself and sprays on some cologne before laying on the bed with a bottle of lube. He makes quick work of spreading himself open. Shadow won't be off for another 30 minutes or so, but he's too excited to wait. 

Sonic's eyes squeeze shut, and he throws his head back in pleasure. He's able to work himself to take three fingers, enough to accommodate Shadow's large cock. He refrains from touching himself, but gods does he want to. He's so into it that he doesn't hear Shadow open the front door. It's not until Shadow makes himself known that Sonic realizes that his lover has made it home. 

"That's a good boy, I love that you followed my instructions," Shadow purrs. 

Sonic's eyes fly open and he feels his face heat up. Having Shadow catch him like this is somehow a huge turn on. He feels exposed, vulnerable. Sonic removes his fingers, bringing his hands up to caress his chest. He teases himself, rubbing his nipples, his mouth opening on a moan. Sonic knows Shadow enjoys a show. 

"I thought you didn't get off til 5." Sonic's voice is breathy and low, his excitement evident. 

Shadow removes his gloves, then his socks slowly. "I managed to get off early. I needed you."

Sonic grins, proud. Sonic loves to know that Shadow desires him, that he needs Sonic for relief. 

Sonic sits up and winks. "So what are you waiting for?"

Shadow crawls onto their bed, pushing Sonic back down so he can hover over the hero. "Are you ready?" Shadow's voice is husky and Sonic purrs in response. He nods, hands coming to Shadow's sides. He rubs circles into the hard flesh there. 

"Do you trust me?"

Sonic nods again. "Of course, babe."

"Good. Use the safe word if this becomes too much, ok?"

"I promise." Sonic smiles sly, staring at Shadow's lips. "So take me." 

Shadow growls before leaning in and kissing Sonic passionately. He wastes no time in dominating the kiss, working his way into Sonic's mouth. With a groan Sonic's hands move up to the back of Shadow's head, pulling the hybrid closer. Shadow sucks his tongue and Sonic bucks up, dick rubbing on the soft fur of Shadow's stomach.

Shadow pulls away, before sitting up on his knees. He reaches over Sonic's head, messing with the mattress. Sonic raises an eyeridge, but before he can ask what Shadow's doing, his lover grabs his right wrist. 

Shadow wraps a soft, black cloth strap around it, secured with velcro. He repeats the action with Sonic's left wrist, before climbing off the bed and securing Sonic's ankles. Sonic's heart nearly beats out of his chest. He's spread eagle, restrained. He tries to move, and finds that there isn't much leeway. His dick twitches. Sonic is incredibly turned on to be at the mercy of Shadow, to be used completely. 

Shadow crawls back over him, eyes dark. He looks down at Sonic with a neutral expression, one that somehow turns Sonic on even further. "Same rules as last time. Let me hear you, and take it. Got it?"

Sonic bites his lip and nods, which makes Shadow smirk. Shadow sits back on his knees and grabs their pillows, placing them under Sonic's ass. His ass is raised, and Sonic starts to pant in anticipation. This is going to be good.

Shadow grabs the bottle of lube that's been forgotten and pours some into his hand before spreading it on his length. He hisses, likely at the coldness of it. Once he deems himself slick enough, he lines himself up with Sonic's tight pucker and pushes in.

It's done quickly, roughly. Sonic lets out a choked moan, hands clenching into fists. Shadow wastes no time and pounds Sonic's body into the mattress, his pace aggressive. Sonic's eyes roll back at the treatment, knowing that Shadow is in full control. Sonic moans out Shadow's name over and over, begging for it harder.

Shadow gives him all that and more, his thick cock filling Sonic up in the most delicious way. Shadow groans and growls, the sounds sending more heat to Sonic's belly. Sonic's toes curl, and he has to fight the urge to move his hips in time with Shadow's. 

Shadow leans forward, hands coming on either side of Sonic's head. The change in angle makes Sonic scream. He desperately wants to have his hands on Shadow, to grab his lover's back and hold him close. He wants his legs wrapped around Shadow's hips, pulling Shadow closer as his lover thrusts into him.

These thoughts swirl in Sonic's brain, slowly taking over. Sonic loses his composure for a moment, fighting against his binds before reminding himself that he needs to follow Shadow's instructions. A toy doesn't break rules. He forces his body to relax, to take what Shadow gives. 

Almost as if it's a reward for his good behavior, Shadow leans down and kisses Sonic's neck roughly. His fangs graze and it makes Sonic whimper. Without warning he bites down, breaking the skin and marking Sonic as his own. Shadow laps up the blood that spills from the wound, before he bites Sonic again in a different spot. He sucks and bites, a cycle that makes tears spill from Sonic's eyes. 

Unlike last time, Shadow doesn't stop. He continues to fuck Sonic as the blue hedgehog cries beneath him. Shadow presses their lips together; it's sloppy and wet and everything Sonic needs. It's over too soon as Shadow pushes himself up and sits back on his knees, gripping Sonic's hips. Sonic whines at the loss. He rather enjoyed feeling Shadow's weight on him, not to mention those plush lips. 

Shadow licks his lips and the sight has Sonic gasping. He doesn't understand how everything Shadow does is so sexy. Soon Shadow brings a hand from where it's been gripping his hip and pumps Sonic's dick in time with his thrusts. 

"I want you to cum on my cock before I fill you up. Can you do that for me, angel?"

More tears spill from Sonic's cheeks. "Yes! Chaos, yes!" he shouts. 

"Then cum for me," Shadow growls out.

The command makes Sonic lose it. He cums with a scream of Shadow's name, eyes rolling back and drool spilling from his mouth. His abused hole twitches and clenches around Shadow's dick. 

Shadow groans, low and deep. He mutters, "Fuck, just like that." 

Shadow's pace grows erratic, and with one final, deep thrust and a moan he fills Sonic to the brim. Sonic cries out at the hot rush of Shadow's cum claiming his used body.

Their pants echo in the room, filling the space. After a moment Shadow pulls out and flops down on the mattress, beside Sonic. He presses feather light kisses on Sonic's face, then his neck. Shadow licks the marks he's left, mumbling apologies against Sonic's fur. 

"Don't apologize, babe," Sonic's voice is hoarse and he smiles, glad he followed Shadow's rules. "It was amazing and I loved every part of it." 

"Even this?" Shadow grabs one of Sonic's wrists and undoes the restraint. 

" _ Especially _ that." Sonic giggles as Shadow undoes the other restraints. "It felt good to have you in complete control."

Shadow hums, a soft smile on his face. "I thought you might like it." 

Shadow pulls Sonic up into a sitting position, then helps him off the bed. Sonic's legs feel wobbly, and his ass feels sore. He's been thoroughly fucked and it makes Sonic grin. 

"So what was so terrible about today?" Sonic asks as Shadow leads him to the bathroom. 

"Today was a shit show." Shadow runs the water for a shower. "Long story short, someone fucked up in the field and revealed some compromising information. It led to all of the active agents being sent to internal affairs. Safe to say chaos ensued."

Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. "Geez, that sounds terrible."

"It was." 

"So when did you set up the bed like that?" Sonic's curious, as he knows for a fact that the bed restraints were not there that morning.

Shadow smirks. "I went to the store as soon as you agreed and bought them. Then I went home and set it up before the end of my break."

Sonic laughs. "Wow, Shadow. I like how you do surprises." 

Shadow chuckles before planting a kiss on Sonic's lips. "I'm happy that you liked it."

Sonic thinks for a second before he says what's on his mind. "I'm sorry about work, but let's not wait until your next bad day to do this again," Sonic says boldly. 

Shadow chuckles, stepping into the shower. "We'll see about that, hedgehog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you think! Because I'm something that can't be stopped, chapter 3 will be up in a month... if I can wait that long to share lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, special thanks to Wildefire86 for reading through and giving suggestions!

Sonic throws his head back on a laugh, eyes scrunched shut. Knuckles' joke was hilarious, and it has Sonic in stitches. When he calms himself he pulls out his phone, wanting to share it with Shadow. That's when he sees Shadow has been texting him.

**Shadow** when will you be home?

The message was sent nearly an hour ago, and Sonic feels a bit guilty for it. He didn't mean to leave Shadow hanging. Instead of texting back Sonic steps away from the party, heading out to the front patio so he can call Shadow. 

The phone rings twice before Shadow picks up. He must have been waiting by the phone, and Sonic feels guilty once more.

"Hey, babe! Sorry I missed your text, I've been kinda occupied."

Shadow hums. "It's alright, hedgehog. I understand how it can be. How's the party?"

There's something… off about Shadow's voice, something Sonic can't place. "The party is fun! But are you good? Do you need me to head home?" Sonic asks in worry.

"I'm good," Shadow sighs. "I just miss you."

Sonic raises an eyeridge. "Oh yeah?" He smiles, smug. "What do you miss?"

"Oh, you know." Shadow's voice is dark, making Sonic bite his lip. "I miss your smile, your voice, your body…"

"I miss you, too." Sonic looks at his phone, checking the time. It's late enough that he can leave the party without it being suspicious. "I can head back home right now, if you want."

"Do what you please. Just be ready when you get home." Shadow's voice is full of promise. Sonic sighs, turned on.

"Bet. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Shadow croons. He hangs up, leaving Sonic in wonder.

Something is off, but Sonic won't question a good thing. He heads back into the party, bidding everyone goodbye. A few beg him to stay, but he simply says that he's had enough for the night.

"Shadow's really rubbing off on you," Knuckles says with a chuckle. 

Sonic waves him off with a shake of his head and a smile, then heads out. He runs home with a spring in his step. He's excited to have Shadow's body on his, to have those skillful lips make him a mess.

Sonic fumbles with his key and it takes a few tries to open the door. His excitement is getting the better of him. He stumbles inside, surprised to see that Shadow isn't in the living room. 

The lights are on, and normally the hybrid wouldn't leave them on if he wasn't in the room. Sonic looks around and sees several bottles of wine and a few unmarked bottles as well. Oh. That's… interesting. It certainly explains a few things.

Shadow is like him - it takes a lot for them to get buzzed, let alone drunk. Shadow must have been drinking like a workhorse while he was gone. Sonic starts to clean up, knowing that Shadow will be upset seeing the mess once his buzz wears off. But he's stopped by Shadow's voice. 

"I'm in the room. Come upstairs."

Shadow's voice is deep and commanding, sending heat to Sonic's groin. He rushes up the stairs, tearing off his gloves, shoes, and socks on the way up. Sonic opens the door and nothing could prepare him for what he sees. 

Shadow is lounging on their bed, laid out with a glass of wine in hand. There are candles lit, illuminating Shadow's body in a soft glow. He wears Sonic's favorite lingerie set, sheer pastel pink with red hearts embroidered along the scalloped hem. There are small, red bows on the straps and between the breasts. Shadow also wears the matching garter belt, also covered in delicate red hearts. The pink straps also have red bows, and they hold up matching pink sheer socks, coming up to Shadow's toned thighs. 

Sonic swallows, mouth suddenly dry. 

"Welcome home, love." Shadow looks Sonic up and down hungrily. "Looks like you're ready for me."

"Y-yeah." Sonic clears his throat. He knows that Shadow gets a type of way when he gets wine drunk but this… this is hotter than usual.

"Come here." Shadow sets down his glass of wine on the nightstand and then crawls to the edge of the bed. He takes a seat, legs hanging off the bed and body leaning back. Shadow wears a smirk, and his eyes are dark. 

Sonic follows his command, coming to stand in-between Shadow's legs. Shadow purrs in approval.

"What a good toy you are." 

Sonic moans, caught off guard. Is it really going to be that type of night? Thank  _ fuck _ . 

"What do you need from me?" 

Shadow looks Sonic up and down again, licking his lips. "I want you to make me feel good. You can start by sucking my dick." 

Sonic groans with a nod. He can't wait to taste Shadow, to have his lover fuck his mouth. "How do you want it?" 

Shadow thinks for a moment before he moves to stand up, pushing Sonic back. "On your knees." 

Sonic gladly complies. He gets down, eyes level with Shadow's crotch. He desperately wants to get to work, but he waits for Shadow's instruction. Shadow brings his hands to Sonic's head.

"Go ahead. Make me feel good." 

Sonic immediately leans in and licks. He mouths at Shadow's groin, eager to ease Shadow's cock out. While he does this Sonic brings both hands up, teasing the straps of the garter belt before undoing them.

Before long Shadow is straining against his panties and Sonic purrs at the sight. Shadow is so beautiful. He pulls the now moist panties down, letting Shadow's dick spring free. Sonic taps Shadow's legs, quietly urging him to step out of the panties. Sonic tosses them to the side.

Sonic brings his hands up, one gripping the base of Shadow's length and the other grabbing Shadow's ass. The hybrid groans, bucking his hips forward. The tip of his dick brushes against Sonic's lips, and Sonic sticks out his tongue for a taste.

Sonic leans forward again, lapping at Shadow's cock. He licks from base to tip, enjoying the feel of Shadow's ridges. He looks up and is thrilled to see Shadow looking down at him, eyes full of lust and almost glowing in the lowlight. 

"Good job," Shadow breathes out.

Sonic moans at the praise. He kisses Shadow's length before taking the tip into his mouth. He tastes the saltiness of Shadow's precum and it makes Sonic's eyes flutter close in pleasure. He takes more and more, until he's taken Shadow to the hilt and his nose brushes against the silky fur of Shadow's groin.

Sonic swallows around Shadow and the hybrid's grip on his head quills tightens. Sonic hums in response, and he knows that it drives Shadow crazy. Sonic's hands are now on Shadow's hips, and he pulls them forward in a silent plea for Shadow to move.

"Take it," Shadow growls. 

Then Shadow's moving, hips thrusting forward and cock in Sonic's throat. He moves fast and hard, fucking Sonic's mouth with gusto. Sonic moans, forcing his eyes open so he can watch Shadow come undone. Shadow looks down at him with teeth bared, growls escaping his teeth. 

"You're going to swallow every last drop, you understand?"

Sonic whines the best he can with a mouth full of cock. If he could, Sonic would beg for it. Instead, his hands come to Shadow's ass, massaging the firm flesh and pulling his lover even closer. He tries to communicate his need through his eyes, and Shadow must understand because he starts to move his hips even faster.

"Fuck, Sonic!"

It's Sonic's warning before Shadow comes, and he heeds it well. He relaxes the best he can and waits for Shadow's seed. After a few more rough thrusts, Shadow cums down his throat. Sonic swallows every last drop just as instructed, savoring the delicious taste. 

Sonic suckles Shadow's dick until the hybrid goes flaccid. Only then does Sonic let him go, licking his lips after. 

"Did I do good?" Sonic asks quietly. His voice is hoarse, the rough treatment affecting his voice. 

"Fuck yeah," Shadow sighs out, finally letting go of Sonic's quills.

He pulls Sonic up and kisses him, wasting no time in slipping in his tongue and tasting himself. Shadow tastes like wine and something stronger, and it has Sonic reeling. Sonic wraps his hands around Shadow's waist, enjoying the feel of their bodies flush together. Sonic pulls away, pressing kisses to Shadow's cheeks. Shadow hums, before smacking Sonic's ass.

"But we aren't done yet," Shadow says low and dark. Sonic's dick twitches. "Get on the bed," Shadow commands. 

Sonic follows his orders. He lays down and Shadow tells him, "Spread out."

All of Sonic's blood rushes to his dick.

Sure, Sonic was hard before - giving Shadow pleasure always does that to him - but now he's almost painfully so. He knows what's next. Ever since Shadow bought them, they've experimented with the restraints. Though it's not super often that they do this. Sonic is excited to be fucked with no control over how it's done.

Shadow secures the restraints on Sonic's ankles first, before climbing onto the bed and securing his wrists. He hovers over Sonic, looking down with a desperate expression. Shadow really needs this, Sonic realizes. He loves it. He loves being useful, needed. 

"I need you to lay here and let me do the work, ok?"

Sonic nods. "Of course. Anything you want, sir." 

Shadow smiles before leaning down to kiss Sonic roughly. He bites on Sonic's lower lip, a tad hard but Sonic moans at it. Shadow then nibbles on Sonic's ear.

A second later he whispers, "You're just my dildo tonight, you got that?"

Sonic's back arches off the bed, his dick rubbing on Shadow's stomach. His eyes widen in surprise, and he whimpers. He hasn't been used that way yet, and he can't wait. He needs it,  _ now _ . 

"Fuck, babe, I'm whatever you need me to be." 

Shadow licks peach lips before he leans back, straddling Sonic's hips. "Of course you are, my little toy."

Shadow reaches over to their nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. He squirts some into his hand and then rubs it on Sonic's length. Sonic closes his eyes and grunts, loving Shadow's hand on his dick. It feels so good to finally be touched. 

After slicking up Sonic's cock Shadow adjusts himself, leaning forward and lining it up with his entrance. Sonic sucks in a breath, anxious. 

"Shadow, that's not a good-"

"Relax," Shadow smirks, "I got ready before you got home."

"You planned this?" Sonic asks incredulously.

Shadow's grin is as sharp as his fangs, and he winks. "Sort of."

And then Shadow's sliding down on Sonic's dick and the hero's eyes roll back. They moan in unison, and Sonic's arms strain against his binds. He wishes he could grab Shadow's hips.

It's so fucking  _ tight _ , Shadow's walls stretching to accommodate him. Sonic bucks up on instinct, receiving a "tsk" from his lover. 

"None of that." Shadow's voice is stern. "Be a good toy and lay there."

Sonic whimpers, stilling his hips. Shadow takes Sonic in stride, biting his lip when he bottoms out. Shadow moves his body up and down slowly. Once he gets comfortable, his pace builds. Before long he's bouncing up and down on Sonic's cock. 

Sonic fights to keep his hips still as he's given the ride of his life. He groans and throws his head back in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut.

"I want you to look at me," Shadow commands.

Sonic forces his eyes open and bites his lip, taking in Shadow in all his glory. Shadow licks his lips and grins down at Sonic. Without slowing down Shadow runs his hands through his quills, before his hands come down to tease his nipples over the sheer fabric. Sonic groans in frustration. Shadow's putting on a show, testing just how good of a toy Sonic really is, if he can follow the rules. What a  _ tease _ . 

Sonic proves that he can be what Shadow needs, he must have because Shadow purrs out, "Fuck, you're so good for me." 

The praise makes Sonic's dick throb, and Shadow gasps. Shadow continues to tease himself, rubbing and pinching brown nipples under black fur. He moans above Sonic, one hand coming down from his chest to grip his dick. 

In between pants Shadow gasps out, "Now I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream, can you do that?"

Sonic doesn't answer with words. He snarls and thrusts his hips up.  _ Finally _ .

It's not as easy as he would have hoped as his legs are restrained, but Sonic does his best. He fucks up into Shadow, his lover growling in approval. Shadow meets each thrust, the wet sounds of their love making filling the room. Shadow pumps his dick in time with their hips, and Sonic has an idea.

"You know," Sonic pants out between moans, "if you let me go I can really fuck you."

Shadow's face looks considering and Sonic shoots his shot. "I can be on top, just how you like. You want it from behind, don't you?"

Shadow groans before he shakes his head. "Maybe next time. I rather like having you tied up under me."

Sonic feels the familiar tightening in his belly. He doesn't want to cum too quick, but Shadow is really doing it for him tonight. 

"Babe, I'm gonna cum," Sonic whines.

Shadow chuckles, eyes blown wide. "Since you've been so good, go ahead. Fill me up."

Sonic pistons his hips up several more times, pace growing frantic as he seeks out sweet release. Choking on Shadow's name, he finds it. With one final, deep thrust Sonic reaches his peak. He fills Shadow with his cum, growling in pleasure at the act.

Shadow isn't far behind. Sonic watches in reverence as Shadow pumps his cock, faster and faster until he cries out Sonic's name. He's beautiful. Shadow cums on Sonic's belly, painting peach with white. His hole convulses around Sonic's member, and Sonic breathes out a shaky breath. He could go another round. 

Shadow slumps over, leaning forward and kissing Sonic's lips gently. "Thank you."

Sonic raises an eyeridge. "I should be thanking you, Shadow. That was… amazing." 

Shadow chuckles and gets up from Sonic's lap. Sonic hisses at the loss of Shadow's tight heat. Shadow comes to lay down beside Sonic, cuddling him and nuzzling his peach chest. 

"So you liked it?" Shadow asks quietly.

"Obviously."

"Enough to do this again?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sonic kisses Shadow's head. "What's got you so shy? You just rocked my world and you're unsure about it?"

Shadow snorts. "I was just worried that it'd be too much, too different."

Sonic shakes his head. "Nah, it was perfect." He shifts closer to Shadow the best he can, kissing Shadow's head once more. "So... you planned this?" he asks again.

Shadow hums. "I felt like getting buzzed, so I did. After that…" Shadow traces mindless shapes onto Sonic's chest, "I got to thinking about you."

"As one does." Sonic says playfully.

"As one does," Shadow says just as bubbly. "I thought about how good it feels to use you and I decided I wanted that. When you said you were coming home I got ready and that was that." 

"What made you want to use me this way?"

Shadow shrugs. "I just wanted to be split open by your thick cock." 

Sonic chokes on a laugh. Shadow can be so casually vulgar sometimes. They lay there comfortably for a moment, before Sonic gets restless. He wants to cuddle Shadow properly.

"Could you untie me?"

Shadow nods and does just that, undoing the restraints on Sonic's wrists first before climbing off the bed and undoing the ones on his ankles. While off the bed Shadow undresses, letting the bra and garter belt fall to the floor. The socks were already partially rolled down from their love making, and he slips those off as well. Sonic watches Shadow with interest. He can feel his dick twitching back to life.

Shadow crawls back into their bed, helping Sonic under the sheets. "No shower?" Sonic asks in amazement.

"We can take one later. Besides," Shadow drawls, hand coming from Sonic's chest to his hardening dick, "I don't think either of us is done. Do you think you can fuck me like you promised?" 

Sonic climbs over Shadow in an instant, breathing heavy. "Just tell me what you want, and it's yours."

Shadow grins, his fangs peeking through. He pulls Sonic down for a kiss, sucking on the hero's tongue. He pulls away slightly, speaking against Sonic's lips.

"Be a good toy for me. You didn't make me scream."

Sonic grins before capturing Shadow's lips with his own. He can rectify that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the last chapter! As always please please let me know what you think!   
> If you ever want to interact outside of ao3 or would like updates on when/what I post, you can follow me on Tumblr - supafrootee.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!!!   
> And since my dumbass can never stop, there will be a second chapter at some point. *shrugs* idk why I can't leave my works as oneshots but y'all don't mind, right? Lol let me know


End file.
